Cassiopeia (DISCONTINUED)
by Daun Momiji
Summary: Karena bagi Moon Bin, Cha Eunwoo adalah definisi dari keindahan. BinWoo fanfic. ASTRO fanfic. BL
1. Chapter 1

**CASSIOPEIA**

 **Story by**

 **Daun Momiji**

 **Warning: ceritanya rada dewasa. Pastiin lo bisa nyaring ini cerita. Gue ragu harus masukin ini cerita ke T atau M sebenarnya.**

 **Otak gue lagi gesrek, tapi gue ragu. Aku teh kudu kumaha?**

 **#abaikan**

 **Happy satnight. #geretEunwoobuatdating**

 **Happy reading**

Karena bagi Moon Bin, Cha Eunwoo adalah definisi dari keindahan

Dan keangkuhan laksana taburan bintang di langit malam

Pelengkap keindahan itu sendiri

 **0~0~0~ CASSIOPEIA ~0~0~0**

Moon Bin menutup matanya. Kepalanya bergerak sesuai dengan irama musik yang berdentum memenuhi seisi ruangan. Pekerjaannya sebagai seorang artis tidaklah menyenangkan. Agensi menuntutnya menciptakan skandal dengan berkencan dengan anggota girl group agensinya. Pria berusia 22 tahun itu terkekeh geli. Agensi semakin memperketat pengawasan terhadapnya sejak ia mengakui bahwa dirinya menyimpang dalam salah satu acara variety show. Tentu saja agensi kalang kabut untuk melenyapkan berita itu dan menjaga nama baik mereka.

Ada rasa pahit sekaligus hangat di kerongkongan begitu Moon Bin menyesap minuman yang disaikan bartender di hadapanya yang kini berdecak kesal.

"Kalau sampai wajahmu terekspos di media dalam keadaan mabuk, jangan salahkan aku, tuan artis."

Moon Bin terkekeh kembali. Ditatapnya bartender bertubuh pendek di balik meja bar yang cukup tinggi.

"Aku cukup yakin bahwa kau sangat menjaga privasi di tempat ini, MJ-hyung."

Si bartender berdecak kesal lagi. Tangannya dengan lihai mengelap gelas kaca berkaki tinggi yang kemudian diisinya dengan racikan minuman berkadar alkohol cukup tinggi, mengangsurkannya ke arah Moon Bin.

"Kau ingin minum berapa gelas? Kuharap masih dalam taraf waras."

"Sampai mabuk. Sampai benar-benar mabuk. Ah, aku benar-benar muak."

"Kau benar-benar gila waktu itu, Bin. Jelas saja agensi tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja."

MJ menggeleng prihatin. Ia lalu melangkah pergi untuk melayani tamu yang lain. Meninggalkan Moon Bin yang malah tertawa dengan riangnya.

Moon Bin mengedarkan pandangannya ke berbagai arah. Suasana bar tidak seramai weekend. Untunglah ia datang hari ini. Hanya ada beberapa pria paruh baya yang duduk di sofa bersama dengan perempuan-perempuan penggoda yang melaksanakan tugasnya, memeras kantung-kantung pria hidung belang itu.

"Tidak berminat untuk mencari teman?" Sebuah suara mengusik Moon Bin. Seorang laki-laki duduk di sampingnya, memasang senyuman yang begitu menawan. Ah, Moon Bin sudah cukup mabuk sepertinya. Ia khawatir pandangannya mulai salah melihat.

"Kau bahkan tidak berminat untuk menjawab pertanyaanku?" Moon Bin menyipitkan matanya, lantas terkekeh geli.

"Aku hanya khawatir aku mulai mabuk dan menganggap pria tua sebagai orang yang menawan."

"Kau belum semabuk itu kurasa."

"Benarkah? Lalu, apa kau memang semenawan di dalam pandanganku?"

Laki-laki di sampingnya tertawa.

"Memangnya seperti apa aku terlihat di matamu?"

"Kau cantik."

"Tapi aku laki-laki."

"Memang. Aku sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskan kenapa mataku melihat seperti itu."

"Kalau begitu, terma kasih atas pujiannya."

Moon Bin bermaksud mengobrol lebih jauh, tetapi kedatangan seorang pria paruh baya yang langsung menarik teman bicaranya megurungkan niatnya. Ia melihat pemuda yang mengobrol dengannya tadi memutar matanya, lantas bergerak menjauh ketika si pria paruh baya mendekatkan wajah ke lehernya.

"Berhenti menggangguku, tuan." Si pemuda yang belum Moon Bin ketahui namanya terdengar marah. Matanya berkilat tajam, tetapi tidak membuat si pria paruh baya menyerah.

"Berapa banyak lagi aku harus membayarmu agar kau bersedia tidur denganku?"

Moon Bin mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia tatap MJ di balik meja meminta penjelasan.

"Dia salah satu pekerja disini." MJ berbicara. Matanya mengawasi adu mulut yang terjadi, khawatir akan mengganggu tamu lain.

"Dia favorit orang-orang. Kau lihat sendiri, tubunya memang menarik."

Moon Bin menyetujui kalimat terakhir MJ. Pemuda itu memang menarik. Kulitnya yang putih bersih dan terlihat lembut, senyumnya yang menawan, dan mata yang berbinar jenaka seperti kerlipan bintang, serta bibir yang berwarna merah muda, Moon Bin bahkan tertarik untuk menyentuhnya.

"Sayangnya, dia tidak pernah melayani tamunya dengan benar. Standarnya sangat tinggi, tapi itulah nilai jualnya. Aku untung besar karena dia." Moon Bin mendengar MJ terkekeh. Entah kenapa ia tidak menyukainya.

"Berapa tarifnya?"

"Kau berminat? Tidak takut terkena skandal yang besar?" MJ tertawa usai mengatakannya. Ia tidak menyangka teman lamanya akan tertarik pada hal seperti ini. Merasa tidak akan mendapat jawaban, MJ melanjutkan.

"Kau ingin berapa malam? Semalam?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau melepaskannya saja? Berapa harganya?"

MJ merasa bahwa Moon Bin pasti sudah gila.

 **Tbc**

 **A/N:**

 **Oke, gue bersambung disini... wkwkwk**

 **Kenapa? Gue berencana bikin ini ff jadi chaptered. Because gue mau nyoba bikin rated M, dan itu perlu tahapan. Berminat? Silahkan review. Tidak berminat, akan gue hapus lagi dan rombak ulang ini cerita jadi mellow kayak biasa.**

 **Ini cuman opening, konfliknya belum keliatan.**

 **Oke, happy satnight semuanya. Gue dating dulu sama Eunwoo #digorokBin**

 **Sampai jumpa**

 **Ini ff sebenernya gara-gara guru gue nyuruh bikin cerpen perkelompok. Nah, gue kan maju buat dikoreksi. Ide cerita gue emang lagi gesrek, dikomen, katanya jangan kayak gini. Ini gak mungkin kejadian. Judulnya ganti. Posisi paragrafnya ubah.**

 **Yakali gue harus nulis ulang. Setress gue. Ceritanya tentang narkoba, terus gue ngambil sudut pandang si tokoh yang emang kehidupannya ancur banget. Anak koruptor, anak pelacur, terus nyandu lagi. Dia jadi sosok yang gak percaya Tuhan.**

 **Nah, guru gue ngomennya, jangan kayak gini, nanti kamu dosa.**

 **Iyain aja sama guenya. Tapi gue mikir keras, ada gitu orang yang hidupnya ancur masih inget Tuhan?**

 **Gue setress kawan. Gue setress.**

 **Malah curhat.**

 **Bye bye**

 **Salam tjintah**

 **Daun Momiji**


	2. Chapter 2: midnight dialogue

**CASSIOPEIA**

 **Story by**

 **Daun Momiji**

 **Rated : masih T, sabarin aja, gue mah gitu orangnya.**

 **Warning: karena yang nulis gue, jangan terlalu berharap bakal full gulali yap! Gue masih belajar cara nulis ff happy.**

 **Chapter 2: Midnight dialogue**

Moon Bin menatap bulan purnama yang menghias langit malam pertengahan musim semi. Ada beberapa bintang yang mengerling di sekitar bulan. Ia menghembuskan napas beberapa kali, lantas berpaling ke arah tempat tidurnya yang dihuni satu sosok lain.

"Kau marah?" Moon Bin melontarkan tanya. Tatapannya berfokus pada manik sewarna malam yang entah kenapa selalu menarik perhatiannya.

"Tidak. Asal kau bisa menjamin hidupku."

Itu berbeda. Moon Bin merasa semuanya berbeda. Tidak ada lagi senyum menawan yang menghias bibir merah muda disana. Tidak ada lagi kerlipan bintang dalam binar mata, tidak ada lagi tutur kata teratur dan berkesan menjunjung sopan santun. Yang Moon Bin temukan justru bibir yang tidak melengkung sama sekali, hanya membentuk garis lurus yang ingin Moon Bin enyahkan. Hanya ada kehampaan dalam manik sewarna malam, dan hanya ada kata-kata bermakna sinisme. Kemana perginya semua hal yang Moon Bin temukan dalam diri pemuda itu di bar tadi?

Moon Bin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bingkai jendela berbahan kayu, lantas membawa dirinya dalam lamunan panjang. MJ mengizinkannya membawa Eunwoo, tentunya dengan tawar-menawar yang berjalan alot. MJ menolak melepaskan Eunwoo pada awalnya. Tapi akhirnya menyerah dengan kekeras kepalaan Moon Bin. Masalahnya ada pada Eunwoo, Moon Bin mengetahui namanya dari MJ. Pemuda itu tidak menolak saat ia berkata akan membelinya. Pemuda itu tidak memberontak ketika ia membawanya ke apartemen. Tapi responnya tidak seaktif di bar. Lebih banyak diam dan sama sekali tidak mengumbar senyum.

Moon Bin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Terkejut karena dipaksa meninggalkan lamunan. Dihadapannya ada wajah Eunwoo dengan mata yang terpejam dan bibir yang mengunci bibirnya. Moon Bin mengerjap sekali lagi, lantas mendorong bahu Eunwoo agar menjauh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Dengan suara rendah Moon Bin berucap. Tangannya mencengkram bahu Eunwoo sampai pemiliknya meringis.

"Bukankah kau membeliku untuk ini? Untuk menjadi pemuasmu? Aku hanya melakukan tugasku."

Moon Bin tidak mengerti mengapa ia tidak menyukai hal ini. Tatapannya ia lemparkan ke lain arah, menatap apa pun yang bia mengalihkannya dari Eunwoo dan dua kancing kemejanya yang terbuka.

"Ini sudah malam. Aku ingin tidur. Besok ada jadwal jam 8 pagi. Kau tidurlah juga. Malam ini tidurlah disini, kamar untukmu belum dibereskan."

Moon Bin melepaskan cengkramannya dari bahu Eunwoo, lantas berdiri. Diusapnya kepala Eunwoo beberapa kali sembari mengukir senyum.

"Jangan melakukannya kalau kau tidak ingin." Moon in mengancingkan kembali kemeja Eunwoo yang terbuka, lantas membawa pemuda itu ke arah lemari pakaiannya di sudut ruangan, menunjukkan pakaian yang tersembunyi disana.

"Kau bisa memakai pakaian disini, berhubung kau tidak membawa pakaian sama sekali. Aku akan meminta MJ hyung mengantarkannya besok. Selamat malam." Dan Moon Bin lekas beranjak menuju tempat tidurnya, merebahkan tubuhnya disana, meninggalkan Eunwoo yang terpaku di depan lemari dengan satu kalimat tanya.

 _Kenapa?_

0~0~0~0

Eunwoo menatap jendela yang terbuka di hadapannya. Jendela yang menyajikan pemandangan langit tengah malam pertengahan musim semi. Pemuda yang baru berusia 23 tahun bulan Maret kemarin itu lantas meraih daun jendela di luar dan menutupnya, menghalau angin yang membawa hawa dingin.

Eunwoo menatap ke arah tempat tidur, ada Moon Bin -kalau tidak salah nama- yang tengah tertidur pulas. Eunwoo tidak mengerti jalan pikiran orang itu yang malah membelinya, bukan menyewanya untuk satu malam seperti orang lain apa untungnya membeli dirinya yang seperti ini? Hanya membuang-buang uang. Ah, Eunwoo hampir lupa bahwa pemuda disana adalah artis yang sangat popular di Korea Selatan. Aktor, penyanyi sekaligus dancer. Betapa sempurna hidup orang itu.

Eunwoo melipat lengan piyama biru yang diambilnya dari lemari Moon Bin sampai sikut, lantas berjalan ke bagian tempat tidur yang kosong dan merebahkan tubuhnya disana secara perlahan, khawatir membangunkan pemilik kamar. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya, memilih untuk membelakangi Moon Bin dan mulai memejamkan mata. Lantas matanya terbuka kembali begitu sepasang tangan menyelinap, memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Jangan pergi." Eunwoo mendengar Moon Bin bergumam dalam tidurnya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Eunwoo tidak bisa memahami apa yang ada dalam mimpi Moon Bin, karena yang ia perhatikan sekarang adalah kedua tangannya yang gemetar hebat.

0~0~0~0

Moon Bin membuka matanya. Ia terbangun akibat suara alarm yang melengking keras di atas nakas. Moon Bin meraih jam weker di atas nakas tepat di samping kepalanya dan mematikan alarm. Moon Bin menatap tangan kirinya yang terasa berat, lantas senyumnya terukir begitu melihat sosok Eunwoo masih tertidur pulas dengan kepala beralaskan tangan kirinya. Khawatir mengganggu, Moon Bin mengangkat kepala Eunwoo hati-hati dan meletakkannya ke atas bantal.

"Good morning, Eunwoo-ya." Moon Bin lekas beranjak, menyambar pakaian di lemari yang sudah disiapkannya jauh-jauh hari untuk jadwal hari ini dan membawanya ke kamar mandi. Jadwalnya cukup padat. Ada syuting iklan, dan ada beberapa rekaman adegan untuk film terbarunya.

Seandainya Moon Bin menoleh sekali lagi, maka ia akan melihat Eunwoo yang membuka mata, menunjukkan matanya yang memerah.

0~0~0~0

Moon Bin menyesap white coffee dalam gelas plastik yang diberikan manajernya setelah syuting adegan ke-4 berakhir. Aktingnya cukup buruk hari ini. Ia banyak melakukan kesalahan, seperti salah mengucapkan dialog dan salah menyebutkan nama. Ini hari yang cukup buruk.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Manajernya bertanya dengan nada kesal yang tidak bisa disembunyikan. Pria berumur pertengahan 30 itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang merosot.

"Kau tidak seperti biasanya, Bin-ah."

Moon Bin menghela napas. Ia letakkan gelas plastik yang isinya sudah tandas ke atas meja kecil. Matanya menerawang jauh.

"Entahlah. Hanya ada sesuatu yang aku khawatirkan, hyung. Berapa adegan lagi yang harus kulakukan?"

"3 adegan lagi dan jadwalmu hari ini selesai."

"Baiklah. Aku akan bekerja keras."

0~0~0~0

Eunwoo mengusap matanya. Ia baru bangun tidur. Melirik jam di atas nakas, sudah menunjukkan jam 2 siang. Ia benar-benar kesiangan. Pemuda itu lantas beranjak dari tempat tidur dengan mengenakan sandal rumah berwarna abu-abu menuju jendela yang masih tertutup tirai berwarna putih tulang. Ia membukanya, membiarkan sinar matahari menerobos masuk.

Apartemen ini ada di lantai teratas, sehingga panorama langit langsung menyapa penglihatan. Eunwoo menarik napas dalam-dalam, membiarkan udara luar mengisi paru-parunya. Ah, ia tidak menyangka akan berada di tempat seperti ini. Jauh dari aroma alkohol yang menyengat dan jauh dari sentuhan pria hidung belang.

"Sejujurnya aku ingin pergi." Eunwoo bermonolog. Ia sandarkan tubuhnya pada bingkai kayu jendela, lantas tertawa kecil.

"Tapi jika harus terkurung lagi, aku bisa apa?" dan tertawa lagi. Tawanya yang hampa terbawa angin musim semi yang berhembus, danmenghilang terhapus waktu.

 **TBC…**

 **A/N:**

 **Gue balik bawa lanjutan ini. Semoga kalian gak kecewa…**

 **See you next time**

 **Terima review, saran, cacian dan makian**

 **Salam tjintah**

 **Daun Momiji**


	3. Chapter 3: footsteps

**CASSIOPEIA**

 **Story by**

 **Daun Momiji**

 **Chapter 3: Footstep**

Eunwoo melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding. Masih menunjukkan pukul 6 petang. Sinar matahari senja menyelusup melalui tirai jendela. Warna jingga memenuhi ruangan bernuansa putih yang Eunwoo tempati. Eunwoo merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa yang juga berwarna putih, terlalu malas untuk sekedar menyalakan lampu dan mengakhiri nuansa remang-remang yang tercipta. Pemuda itu meraih bantal di dekat kakinya, memindahkannya ke dalam pelukan. Ada apa dengan warna putih sebenarnya? Apa Moon Bin sangat menyukai warna putih?

Eunwoo mengabaikan fakta bahwa dirinya saat ini mengenakan sweater berwarna putih pula yang senada dengan ruangan ini.

Ia bosan. Sangat bosan. Seharian kegiatannya hanya mengelilingi ruangan apartemen ini. Beberapa kali ia berusaha membuka pintu, tetapi berakhir dengan sia-sia. Pintunya memakai password. Niat sekali Moon Bin untuk mengurungnya.

Eunwoo bahkan lupa kalau Moon Bin adalah artis yang harus menjaga privasinya.

Eunwoo melirik bagian bawah meja. Ada beberapa wadah berisi kue kering. Eunwoo memutar bola matanya, berpikir akibat yang akan timbul. Tapi, Moon Bin tidak akan murka kalau ia menghabiskan beberapa kue, kan?

Menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali, Eunwoo akhirnya mengambil satu wadah berisi kue kering bertabur choco chips. Untung saja ia bukan orang yang pemilih untuk urusan makanan manis. Asalkan ada hal berbau cokelat, lidahnya siap menerima.

Meong~

Eunwoo menghentikan kegiatannya memakan kue yang kini hanya bersisa setengahnya. Kalau telinganya tidak salah, ada suara yang lucu lucu minta dimanja. Ruangan yang gelap membuat Eunwoo kesulitan mencari sumber suara. Dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya yang terlalu malas unuk menyalakan lampu.

Baru saja Eunwoo hendak beranjak, lampu menyala tiba-tiba disusul suara langkah kaki yang mendekat.

"Kenapa tidak menyalakan lampu?" itu Moon Bin. Pemuda yang baru Eunwoo ketahui lebih muda satu tahun darinya tiga hari lalu itu datang dengan raut lelah yang tidak bisa disembunyikan. Ia masih mengenakan kemeja flanel merah yang Eunwoo yakini bekas syuting.

Eunwoo baru akan menjawab bahwa ia malas untuk sekedar beranjak urung melakukannya ketika sesuatu menggelitik kakinya. Pemuda itu menunduk dan ia menemukan segumpal bulu putih bercampur abu-abu tengah mendusal di betisnya dan mengeong beberapa kali.

Eunwoo hampir menjerit. Matanya yang berbinar penuh kegembiraan, mengundang dengusan Moon Bin yang sekarang berdiri di belakangnya. Eunwoo mengangkat hewan yang masih mengeong itu, menatapnya lamat-lamat lalu menciuminya dengan gemas, setelah itu menurunkannya kembali dan memilih untuk menatapinya.

Moon Bin terkikik geli. Kucingnya yang baru diambil dari tempat penitipan memang lucu. Tapi siapa sangka reaksi Eunwoo akan selucu ini. Moon Bin bersyukur di dalam hati karena Eunwoo tidak bersikap dingin seperti satu minggu lalu. Pemuda yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu mulai membalas ucapannya dengan normal, walau pun masih menghindari kontak fisik. Moon Bin tidak mengerti alasan dibalik itu dan Eunwoo tidak terlihat ingin menjelaskan, jadi Moon Bin diam saja.

"Meongie…"

Moon Bin mengernyit mendengarnya. Eunwoo berulang kali memanggil kucing persianya itu dengan nama Meongie.

"Namanya Flo, Eunwoo-ya." Moon Bin menyela. Pemuda itu lalu melompati sandaran sofa dan duduk di samping Eunwoo yang langsung membuat jarak. Moon Bin mencoba mengabaikannya. Ia menunjukkan kedua tangannya yang juga tengah memeluk kucing berbulu putih berjenis Angora.

"Dan ini Callist."

Moon Bin melihat mata Eunwoo berbinar sekali lagi lalu merebut kucing di tangannya. Callist-si kucing Angora- mengeong lalu diam kembali begitu Eunwoo mengusap bulunya. Flo-si kucing Persia- mengeong pula, mendusal di kaki Eunwoo sampai si pemilik kaki terkikik geli dan mengambilnya juga, menaruhnya di pangkuan. Moon Bin mencebik kesal. Oh, kehadirannya terkalahkan oleh dua kucingnya sendiri.

"Meongie satu, meongie dua."

Moon Bin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Eunwoo itu kehabisan stok panggilan untuk kucing atau bagaimana?

"Namanya Flo dan Callist, Eunwoo-ya."

Moon Bin menerima delikan tajam dari Eunwoo.

"Terserahku."

"Tapi kalau dua-duanya meongie, mereka bingung."

"Tidak akan. Kau saja yang tidak becus mendidik mereka."

Iya, Moon Bin salah, Eunwoo benar. Padahal Moon Bin pemilik asli kucing-kucing yang saat ini lebih memilih bermanja-manja dengan Eunwoo. Moon Bin saja belum pernah. Iy, Moon Bin belum pernah manja-manjaan sama Eunwoo.

"Mulai saat ini mereka tinggal lagi disini. Selama ini aku menitipkannya di penitipan karena takut tidak terurus. Tapi sekarang kan ada kau."

Ya. Eunwoo sepertinya beralih profesi menjadi pengurus kucing di apartemen Moo Bin.

 **0~0~0~0**

Moon Bin menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kanan, sedang tangan kirinya sibuk mengelusi buntalan putih, Flo atau meongie satu di pangkuan. Kucing Persianya memang pemalas. Tatapan Moon Bin terus mengikuti pergerakan buntalan putih di meja dapur. Bukan kucing, tapi Eunwoo berbalut sweater putih yang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan penggorengan dan bumbu dapur. Callist atau meongie dua juga tengah sibuk. Sibuk mengekori Eunwoo sedari tadi, mencoba mengambil perhatiannya. Kucing angoranya memang hiperaktif.

Moon Bin mengeluh lapar, dan Eunwoo dengan senang hati membuatkannya nasi goreng. Moon Bin terkadang bersyukur dalam hati bahwa Eunwoo ada di sini sekarang, urusan makanan terjamin berhubung Moon Bin mudah sekali merasa lapar.

"Meongie dua, diam dulu ya?" Moon Bin terkikik geli. Di meja dapur sana Eunwoo tengah memarahi Callist -meongie dua- yang terus mengganggu langkahnya. Kucing saja betah dengan Eunwoo, apalagi Moon Bin, kan?

"Bin-ie."

Moon Bin mengerjap beberapa kali. Meongie satu mengeong meminta perhatian kembali karena Moon Bin berhenti mengelusnya. Moon Bin menatap kucingnya, mencoba berkomunikasi.

"Flo, kau mendengarnya juga?" Moon Bin bergidik. Ia lantas mengusap tengkuknya beberapa kali. Meongie satu mengeong tidak peduli, tapi Moon Bin mengartikannya sebagai ya.

"Eunwoo-ya, kau memanggilku apa?"

Di seberang sana Eunwoo mendelik kesal dengan spatula tergenggam di tangan kanan. Ia menunjuk meongie dua yang bergelung di kakinya.

"Singkirkan meongie dua dari kakiku. Aku sedang memasak, Bin-ie."

Moon Bin bersorak dalam hati. Bin-ie bukan panggilan yang buruk, malah terkesan manis. Iya, manis semanis yang memanggil. Moon Bin bergegas menghampiri meongie dua-mulai sekarang Moon Bin akan terus memanggilnya seperti itu- di kaki Eunwoo yang disambut cakaran ganas dari si kucing di lengan. Moon Bin meringis, tetapi Eunwoo tidak menangkap kode dari Moon Bin. Pemuda itu sibuk dengan penggorengannya, Moon Bin jadi gemas sendiri.

"Eunwoo-ya." Meongie dua langsung berlari usai lepas dari tangan Moon Bin, menghampiri rekan senasibnya di kursi ruang makan, menggulung dirinya disana.

Moon Bin mencoba menahannya sedari tadi, tetapi Eunwoo yang memakai sweater putih dan celana kain berwarna cokelat muda selutut terlalu sayang untuk diabaikan. Beberapa begian tubuh yang terekspos mengundang Moon Bin untuk mendekat. Moon Bin menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak kiri Eunwoo, sedang tangannya melingkari pinggang pemuda itu. Moon Bin menghirup aroma yang menguar dari ceruk leher pemuda yang lebih tua, ada aroma tubuhnya di sana. Mungkin Eunwoo memakai sabun mandi miliknya. Sial. Moon Bin mengumpat dalam hati. Ia menggigit kecil bagian samping leher, meninggalkan jejak kemerahan yang samar. Sial, sial, sial. Eunwoo terlalu menggoda untuk sekedar dilihat.

Moon Bin memutar tubuh Eunwoo, membawa wajah pemuda itu menghadapnya. Spatula yang masih digenggam diletakkan ke atas penggorengan serta kompor yang menyala dimatikan. Ia mengusap bibir kemerahan yang terkatup dan mencubitnya, membuat si pemilik mengaduh. Lantas Moon Bin menekan tengkuk pemuda di hadapannya, mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Berapa banyak orang yang sudah menikmati hal ini?

Pikiran Moon Bin berkecamuk. Ada perasaan tidak rela ketika ia mengingat pekerjaan Eunwoo sebelumnya. Moon Bin melangkah maju dan Eunwoo mengambil langkah mundur. Jemari pemuda itu mencengkram bagian depan kemeja flanel Moon Bin, mencegah tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai.

Ini gila. Moon Bin merasa pikirannya kosong seketika. Di dalam kepalanya hanya ada Eunwoo, Eunwoo dan Eunwoo. Sweater Eunwoo bahkan terangkat, ulah tangan Moon Bin yang bergerilya ke sana kemari, menyentuh sesuka hatinya. Ada erangan Eunwoo yang terdengar oleh Moon Bin ketika punggung pemuda itu membentur meja makan, tetapi Moon Bin mengabaikannya. Bibirnya bergantian menghisap bibir atas dan bawah Eunwoo, menyesapnya seakan-akan tidak ada hari esok untuk melakukannya lagi.

Bagaimana mungkin Eunwoo memiliki bibir selembut ini? Moon Bin tidak mengerti. Mulai saat ini sepertinya bibir Eunwoo akan menjadi yang teratas dalam list kesukaannya. Moon Bin menggigit bibir bawah Eunwoo, meminta akses untuk bertindak lebih jauh, tetapi Eunwoo tidak mengizinkan, malah balas menggigit bibirnya. Begitu Moon Bin membuka matanya, Eunwoo pun melakukan hal yang sama. Pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu memberikan tatapan mengejek yang membuat Moon Bin panas hati. Tidak menyerah, Moon Bin menggerakkan tangannya di balik sweater Eunwoo, menggelitik pinggang dan mencubit di sana sini, tapi Eunwoo balas menarik rambutnya. Pada akhirnya Moon Bin membawa tangannya naik, menyentuh satu spot dan menariknya, membuat Eunwoo memekik kaget dan membuka mulutnya. Moon Bin bergegas menyelusupkan lidahnya, mengeksplor bagian dalam rongga mulut pemuda di hadapannya.

Ketika tarikan di rambutnya semakin brutal, Moon Bin melepaskan bibirnya, membiarkan Eunwoo mengambil napas dengan rakus. Wajah pemuda itu memerah dan entah mengapa Moon Bin menyukainya. Moon Bin beralih mengecupi leher Eunwoo, membuat si empunya mendesah geli.

"Berhenti."

Moon Bin enggan mendengarkan. Ia terus melanjutkan kegiatannya sampai sebuah dorongan keras membuatnya terhempas ke lantai. Moon Bin mengerjap beberapa kali, sampai dilihatnya Eunwoo meluruh ke lantai dengan napas memburu. Pakaian pemuda itu acak-acakan, bekas tangan Moon Bin yang menggerayangi.

Untuk beberapa menit hanya hening yang berkuasa serta deru napas Eunwoo. Pemuda itu terlihat kepayahan, tetapi di mata Moon Bin justru terlihat seksi dengan pakaian acak-acakan dan bibir yang membengkak itu. Moon Bin lekas berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan ke arah Eunwoo, mencoba membantunya berdiri. Entah Moon Bin yang salah atau apa, tapi ia merasa tangan Eunwoo gemetar di dalam genggamannya.

"Maaf, aku kelepasan." Itu Moon Bin yang berucap. Ia menatap Eunwoo penuh rasa bersalah. Yang ditatap diam saja, lebih memilih untuk menetralkan warna wajahnya.

"Eunwoo-ya."

Eunwoo masih mengabaikannya. Moon Bin mengusap tengkuknya berkali-kali. Suasana menjadi canggung seketika. Moon Bin melihat Eunwoo menghampiri kursi tempat kucing-kucing bergelung dengan nyaman, lantas mendudukkan diri di kursi samping mereka. Mata sewarna malam itu melirik ke arahnya, penuh dengan keraguan yang tidak bisa disembunyikan.

"Makanlah. Bukankah kau lapar?"

Moon Bin mengangguk dalam keraguan yang sama. Pemuda itu beranjak menuju meja dapur, mengambil piring dan menuangkan nasi goreng ke dalam piring. Moon Bin memilih untuk duduk di kursi yang berhadapan langsung denan Eunwoo. Hening masih menjadi adikuasa, suara denting sendok dan garpu hanya menambah kecanggungan. Moon Bin memakan nasi gorengnya perlahan, sebelum akhirnya terhenti karena Eunwoo bernjak dari duduknya sembari menggendong meongie satu dan meongie dua di tangannya. Untungnya kucing-kucing Moon Bin berukuran kecil, jadi Eunwoo tidak kesulitan membawa keduanya di tangan. Kucing-kucingnya juga akur.

"Aku tidur duluan." Itu yang Eunwoo ucapkan. Suara langkah kaki Eunwoo yang menjauh membuat Moon Bin meremat sendok di tangannya. Suara langkah kaki yang menjauh itu berubah menjadi dengungan menyebalkan. Kaset rekaman usang yang terbekukan waktu mencair, memutar kembali warna-warna monokrom yang penuh dengan belati tajam.

Kalau boleh jujur, Moon Bin tidak menyukainya. Kaset rekaman itu sudah seharusnya hancur saja. Kenapa harus terulang?

Hanya saja Moon Bin tidak tahu. Kaset rekaman itu juga memutar warna-warna monokrom yang penuh dengan jarum-jarum beracun, yang membuat Eunwoo terduduk di bawah guyuran air dingin kamar mandi sembari memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, meracau, mengulang kata maaf yang tak pernah berbalas.

 **0~0~0~0**

 **Tbc**

 **A/N: hollaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

 **I'm back. Thanks buat yang udah nungguin, review, follow favorit. Ini lebih panjang dari biasanya, Cuma maaf kalau rada-rada gaje.**

 **Chapter depan kayaknya gue akan ngebuka masa lalu mereka masing-masing. Tentang Moon Bin dan suara langkah kaki, tentang Eunwoo yang memendam lukanya sendiri dan menghindari kontak fisik. Lho? Terus itu kissing? Anggap aja Eunwoo khilaf.**

 **Masih ingin lanjut? Mohon dukungannya?**

 **See you next time**

 **Salam tjintah**

 **Daun Momiji**


	4. Chapter 4: Spring rain

**CASSIOPEIA**

 **Story by**

 **Daun Momiji**

 **Intinya, sorry gue mendadak ngilang dari dunia perffa** **n.**

 **Chapter 4: Spring Rain**

Di bawah hujan musim semi

Langkah mengukir jejak basah

Pada bumi yang terpijak

Aku menunggu

Di bawah atap jerami

Jemariku membeku

Oleh dingin yang berhembus dalam diam

Membawa rindu yang entah sejak kapan menghuni hati

- **CASSIOPEIA-**

 _Ia menatap pada bola mata yang gusar milik orang dewasa di hadapannya, berjarak lima anak tangga. Kucing putih di pangkuan mendusal meminta perhatian. Sejenak, tanya terbersit dalam pikiran. Apa yang hendak anda katakan? Apakah itu untuk saya?_

 _Jari jemari kecil saling menggenggam, berusaha menguatkan. Sunyi masih mencekik pernapasan. Kecanggungan selalu menjadi masalah yang utama baginya. Atau mereka sebenarnya? Para orang dewasa itu? Ia tidak pernah mengerti orang dewasa. Tidak. Seberapa banyak pun usahanya ia tidak pernah berhasil mengerti mereka. Itu berlaku sebaliknya. Orang dewasa itu rumit. Atau mungkin dirinya pun sama?_

" _Kau_"_

 _Ia masih menatap. Bola mata yang selama ini ia perhatikan selalu menatap teduh itu kian gusar. Bibir yang kehitaman gemetar entah karena apa. Sesulit itukah berbicara dengannya? Padahal ia tidak menggigit. Ia tidak memiliki taring tajam seperti kucing di pangkuan. Lantas mengapa kegusaran selalu menghias wajah orang dewasa di hadapannya?_

" __boleh bermain dengan kucing itu. Aku tidak akan melarang. Tapi_"_

 _Ia menunggu dengan kening berkerut. Kata tapi biasanya selalu disandingkan dengan hal-hal tidak menyenangkan. Ia memilih diam._

" __berhenti melakukannya. Kau tahu maksudku."_

 _Apa? Menghentikan apa?_

 _Orang dewasa di hadapannya terlihat mengusap wajah beberapa kali, seolah beban tengah menghimpitnya di sana-sini._

" _Berhenti datang ke ruang keluarga setiap jam tujuh malam. Itu waktu kami untuk berbincang. Hanya satu-satunya kesempatan dari kesibukan kami masing-masing. Aku tahu kau ingin bergabung. Tapi bisakah kau mengerti situasi?"_

 _Wah. Ia ingin bersorak. Itu adalah ucapan terpanjang yang pernah diterimanya. Haruskah ia bertepuk tangan dengan dramatis dan merayakannya dengan pesta besar? Ada apa dengan hari ini? Tiba-tiba saja orang dewasa ini berbicara dengannya. Memangnya apa yang salah dengan menunggu di ruang keluarga? Ia hanya duduk disana, menunggu semua orang keluar dan mendengarkan mereka berbincang dan tertawa. Ia bosan dengan hanya mendengar dari kamarnya di lantai dua._

" _Kau tahu istriku, masudku ibu, ah, terserah apa dia bagimu, dia tidak menyukaimu."_

 _Ah, ibunya. Mungkin._

" _Baiklah. Karena kau sulit untuk mengerti, aku membatasi jarak untukmu. Maafkan aku, tapi aku menyayangi keluargaku. Sepuluh langkah. Kau tidak boleh mendekati keluargaku lebih dari itu. Kau mengerti."_

 _Berkaca dari pengalaman, itu bukan ide yang buruk. Sepuluh langkah tidak terlalu jauh. Ia menundukkan pandangan, menatap lima anak tangga yang menjadi jarak. Maka ia bangkit, memeluk kucingnya dan membawa tubuhnya menapaki anak tangga ke atas. Lima anak tangga lalu mendudukkan diri di sana. Ia melihat ke bawah. Sekarang ada sepuluh anak tangga yang menjadi jarak. Tapi, ia tatap orang dewasa di bawah sana. Kenapa jauh sekali? Apakah memang harus sejauh ini?_

" _Ya. Seperti itu. Jadilah anak baik dan penurut."_

 _Dan orang dewasa itu pergi dengan bayangan terseret di kakinya. Ia termenung. Lama. Lama sekali. Sepuluh langkah?_

 _ **0~0~0~0**_

Moon Bin menghela napas. Ia terbangun di tengah malam. Lagi. Entah kali keberapa. Pola tidurnya semenjak terjun ke dunia hiburan memang kacau, jarang sekali ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Bola matanya bergulir ke arah kiri, menatap penghuni apartemennya yang lain. Cha Eunwoo. Pemuda yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu tertidur sambil menghadap ke arahnya, membiarkannya menatap wajah itu sepuas hati.

Sekali lagi Moon Bin menghela napas. Eunwoo tidak jadi pindah ke kamar yang lain karena kamar itu dijadikan kamar kucing-kucingnya. Eunwoo sendiri yang meminta. Moon Bin menurut saja, toh ia tidak keberatan harus berbagi ranjang dengan Eunwoo.

Moon Bin mengulurkan tangan, meletakkan jemarinya di kening Eunwoo yang berkerut. Selalu seperti ini. Jika Moon Bin selalu terbangun tengah malam, maka Eunwoo selalu gelisah dalam tidurnya. Moon Bin tidak mengetahui alasannya, dan Eunwoo tidak pernah berbicara. Kening Eunwoo berkerut, terkadang bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka gemetar, sesekali bahkan ada gumaman-gumaman tidak jelas. Moon Bin memperhatikannya selama ini. Awalnya ia mengira itu hanya mimpi buruk biasa. Tapi ketika itu berulang setiap malam, ia mulai khawatir.

"Pergilah." Moon Bin bergumam. Telunjuknya bergerak mengelus kerutan di kening Eunwoo.

"Mimpi buruk pergilah, biarkan Eunwoo tidur nyenyak. Ia harus bangun besok pagi. Pergilah, mimpi buruk pergilah."

Ketika kerutan di kening Eunwoo menghilang, Moon Bin mengukir senyum di bibir. Ah, ia jadi mengantuk lagi.

 **0~0~0~0**

Moon Bin melenguh. Deru hujan musim semi yang membawa hawa dingin menerpa wajahnya, membawanya kembali dari pelayaran mimpi. Sejenak pemuda itu termenung. Samar-samar suara denting piano merambati indra, berbaur dengan suara hujan di luar jendela. Tempat di samping kirinya kosong, yakinlah Moon Bin bahwa Eunwoolah yang tengah bermain piano.

Sandal rumah lekas dijejak, dibawanya langkah ke luar kamar. Hawa dingin masih menggigit, pemanas ruangan seolah tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Moon Bin mengusap kedua lengannya sesekali. Langkah demi langkah yang dilawati membawa suara piano kian jelas. Begitu pun lagu yang tengah dimainkan. Dan Moon Bin menghentikan langkahnya cukup jauh dari grand piano hitam di sudut ruangan yang jarang sekali didekatinya.

Sunyi. Sunyi sekali. Bising deru hujan seolah teredam piano, menjadi bunyi rintikan yang samar. Padahal di balik jendela dengan tirai tersibak itu Moon Bin bisa melihat air masih berjatuhan dengan deras. Mungkinkah ini karena perhatiannya yang lebih terpaku kepada pianis daripada hujan musim semi?

Moon Bin enggan mengambil langkah lebih jauh. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding samping pintu kamarnya. Menatap lurus ke arah grand piano hitam dan juga pianis disana. Moon Bin tidak tahu kalau Eunwoo bisa bermain piano. Itu bukan lagu yang asing di telinga. Mozart -Twinkle Twinkle Little Star 12 variations.

Lagu itu seharusnya menjadi lagu yang bahagia. Lagu yang ceria dan dimainkan dengan penuh keceriaan. Begitu seharusnya menurut yang Moon Bin pelajari dari guru lesnya dahulu. Tapi Eunwoo tidak seperti itu. Dingin. Permainan pianonya dingin. Tidak memiliki rasa apapun. Juga hampa. Kekosongan adalah yang Moon Bin tangkap dari permainan pianonya. Tiba-tiba saja lagu Twinkle-Twinkle Little Star yang sederhana menjadi begitu rumit di mata Moon Bin. Sama rumitnya seperti ketika ia pertama kali mempelajari bagian cepat dari karya Mozart ini.

Moon Bin bermaksud mendekat ke arah Eunwoo, tetapi langkahnya langsung terhenti. Lagu Twinkle Twinkle Little Star yang dingin dan hampa berubah, membuat Moon Bin terpaku dengan keterkejutan melingkupi tubuh. Moon Bin mengenali lagu ini. Sangat mengenalinya.

Amarah. Kesedihan yang mencekik. Kefrustasian. Penuntutan keadilan. Dan segala emosi negatif bergabung di dalamnya. Dalam irama yang cepat dan tajam, seolah tengah menghakimi dunia. Dunia yang tidak pernah mendengarkannya.

"Beethoven-Piano sonata no.14 in C-sharp minor ' _Quasi Una Fantasia'_ Op.27, No.2. Moonlight Sonata mov 3."

Moon Bin tidak tahu dan tidak menyangka bahwa Eunwoo pandai bermain piano. Moon Bin dulu sangat kesulitan untuk menguasai lagu ini, karena itu ia menyerah. Ia tidak terlalu menyukai piano sebenarnya. Hanya tertarik untuk mempelajarinya. Tapi ia tahu, Eunwoo menyukai piano. Sangat menyukainya. Karenanya Moon Bin bergegas mendekat, menggenggam tangan yang gemetar itu dan menjauhkannya dari tuts hitam putih yang menyeringai.

Dan karena terlalu menyukainya, ia melampiaskan emosinya disana. Moon Bin tahu itu tidak baik karena tangan yang masih gemetar itu terasa dingin. Piano itu menyakiti Eunwoo. Entah mengapa.

Cinta dan benci yang menjadi pedang bermata dua.

Moon Bin tidak beucap barang sepatah kata. Ia tidak ingin Eunwoo menjauh lagi. Dan ketika genggaman tangannya bersambut, Moon Bin mengukir senyum di bibir.

 **0~0~0~0**

Balkon menjadi tempat pilihan. Hujan musim semi yang menyisakan gerimis dan sinar matahari yang mulai mengintip dari balik punggung mendung menjadi panorama alam yang patut diperhatikan. Moon Bin meletakkan dua gelas cokelat panas dan dua piring roti panggang dengan selai cokelat ke atas meja. Tanpa kata ia duduk di kursi di hadaan Eunwoo yang tengah termenung menatap hujan.

Moon Bin tersenyum. Walau pun sedikit, binar di mata Eunwoo kembali. Binar yang membuatnya terkagum saat pertama kali bertemu. Dan lagi Eunwoo tidak lagi menjauh. Mungkin waktu itu memang ia yang keterlaluan. Ah, mengingatnya membuat Moon Bin merasa malu sendiri. Tangan yang saling bertumpuk di atas meja digenggamnya, berhasil menarik perhatian pemuda yang lebih tua dari gerimis musim semi.

"Sarapan dulu, Eunwoo-ya." Eunwoo mengangguk singkat. Disesapnya cokelat panas usai meniup uap yang mengepul lantas diletakkannya kembali gelas ke ats meja. Roti panggang tidak diliriknya sama sekali.

"Maaf mengganggu tidurmu, Bin-ie. Harusnya aku tidak memainkan piano tadi."

Moon Bin masih mempertahankan senyumannya. Ia telan kunyahan roti panggang di mulut sebelum berbicara.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak terganggu sama sekali. Aku justru kagum dengan permainanmu. Kau les piano?"

Yang lebih tua menggeleng dengan tawa kecil meluncur dari bibirnya. Dan Moon Bin rasa ia menyukainya. Setelah berminggu-minggu akhirnya kecanggungan terkikis dan Eunwoo mulai berekspresi secara jujur.

"Sekolah saja tidak, bagaimana aku bisa ikut les?"

Jeda sesaat dan Moon Bin tidak menyukai sensasi pengap di dadanya.

"Aku hanya melihat bagaimana orang-orang bermain piano. Kebetulan sekali orang-orang di sekitarku menguasainya."

Jeda kembali. Eunwoo menggenggam gelasnya ketika tubuhnya mulai menggigil. Ia tidak pernah bersahabat dengan hawa dingin.

"Aku hanya bisa memainkan tiga lagu. Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, Moonlight Sonata dan Claire de Lune. Itu adalah lagu yang sering kudengar."

Moon Bin menatapnya lamat-lamat. Memeperhatikan bagaimana raut keruh itu menyunggingkan senyum yang hambar dan menyakitkan, seta mata yang terus berpaling kepada gerimis musim semi.

"Ibuku seorang pianis yang jenius. Ayahku seorang musisi. Dan mereka sering memainkan lagu Moonlight Sonata. Tapi aku menyukai Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, karena aku tidak menyukai permainan keras Beethoven. Tapi ternyata, aku lebih mengingatnya."

Lalu hening. Moon Bin tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa. Banyak pertanyaan yang menumpuk, bergaung di kepalanya. Tapi ia hanya terdiam. Bibirnya seolah terkuci dengan begitu rapat. Harus ia akui, Eunwoo berbakat dalam bermain piano. Hanya melihat dan ia bisa mengusainya dengan sempurna dari dirinya yang jelas-jelas menyawa seorang guru. Tetapi ketika berkaca pada kejadian tadi, keinginannya mendorong Eunwoo menjadi seorang musisi tiba-tiba meredup.

Jemari yang gemetar, tubuh yang dingin dan berkeringat, mata yang memerah, itu bukan sekedar dihuni oleh rasa cinta terhadap musik. Mungkin itu juga dalah kebencian yang sama besar. Atau bahkan lebih?

Terlalu banyak teka-teki yang ingin ia pecahkan namun terhalang ragu. Mungkin karena ia sungkan? Ah tidak.

"Kau harus memakan rotinya, Eunwoo-ya. Kau lupa, kau harus mengurus kucing-kucingku yang belum sarapan dan belum dimandikan."

Eunwoo menghela napas dan Moon Bin tersenyum melihatnya.

Bukan sekedar sungkan. Moon Bin tahu dengan jelas bahwa dirinya sudah terjatuh entah sejak kapan.

 **TBC~~**

 **A/N:**

 **Hello, maafkeun saya telat update. Janjinya kemaren malah hari ini. Ya, tiba-tiba aja ada yang diubah total. Kekekeke~**

 **Ngilang 3 bulan lebih bukan tanpa alasan. Ada beberapa perlombaan yang harus diikuti. Ada praktek pagelaran seni dan ditunjuk jadi sutradara dan itu persiapannya dari oktober dan baru kelar 30 nov. kemarin. Sebelum itu juga ada UAS. Nilaiku jeblok semester kemarin :v jadi didemo di rumah. Sebenarnya masih sempet ngetik. Tapi bukannya ngelanjutin ini ff malah bikin sequel dari TIMELESS sama Ten and Eleven dan itu baru setengahnya.**

 **Intinya, jangan khawatir, ini ff masih akan saya lestarikan. Saya tetep cinta Binwoo, dan Binwoo tidak akan saya hapuskan dari ffn.**

 **#lestarikanfflangkabinwoo**

 **Terakhir, ini chapter yang paling manis menurut gue. Eaaaakkkk. Kenapa? Karena Eunwoonya kalem :v**

 **Terakhir banget**

 **Terima kritik, saran, cacian dan makian. Dollar juga boleh**

 **Salam tjintah**

 **Daun Momiji**


	5. Chapter 5: To The God I Hate 1

**Cassiopeia**

 **Story by**

 **Daun Momiji**

 **Chapter 5:** **To The God I Hate (1)**

 **Jauhkan aku dari sulur-sulur berduri**

 **Yang membelit di tanganmu**

 **Luka tak perlu lagi mengukir diri**

 **Karena darah dan nanah telah genangi tubuhku**

 **Hindarkan aku dari badut-badut mimpi**

 **Yang menyeringai di balik punggungmu**

 **Tak perlu lagi badai untuk jiwaku**

 **Karena telah berjaya disana bara api**

 **0~0~0~0**

"Bagaimana sekarang?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Moon Bin menyilangkan kaki sembari sedikit membungkukkan tubuh. Diam di halte saat malam musim semi tepat saat hujan deras mengguyur bukan pilihan yang tepat ia rasa. Hawa dingin mencekik napas. Samar dari kejauhan, lampu bus mulai terlihat sinarnya. Helaan napas memecah hening.

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku?" Surai sewarna lelehan karamel diusapnya dengan lembut, membuat wajah pemiliknya diwarnai rona merah muda. Senyum Moon Bin merekah samar.

"Menurutmu, apa aku masih mencintaimu?" Detik berlalu begitu lamban. Hingga suara benturan serta sesuatu yang patah terdengar, Moon Bin menarik senyumnya begitu hati-hati meski dalam kepuasan yang tidak terdefinisi. Dalam jeda keterkejutan, langkahnya menjauh, membawa tubuhnya menghilang dalam bayang samar.

"Oke, cut!"

Moon Bin menghela napas. Akhirnya ia bisa angkat kaki dari tempat yang gelap, beralih ke tempat yang diterangi lampu jalan dan perlengkapan lighting. Manajernya berlari tergopoh-gopoh dari balik punggung sutradara sembari menenteng mantel cokelat miliknya. "Aku yakin kau kedinginan dengan jaket basah itu. Betapa perhatiannya aku." Moon Bin tertawa. Dilepaskannya jaket hitam yang basah dan dikenakannya mantel cokelat dari manajernya. "Ya. Aku terharu." Pria berusia pertengahan tigapuluh tahun itu berdecak puas. "Baik-baiklah denganku. Aku kepala keluarga." Dan Moon Bin terdiam.

"Ah, tadi adegan terakhir untuk hari ini. Jadwalmu juga sudah selesai. Ingin mampir ke restoran? Makan ma-"

"Selamat malam Moon Bin-ssi." Suara yang lembut memotong ucapan sang manajer. Moon Bin dapat menemukan gurat kekesalan yang samar di wajah manajernya. Ah, tetapi ia tahu manajernya tak akan berkata apapun selain membungkuk dengan sopan kepada pemilik suara. "Selamat malam Lee Jang Mi-ssi." Yah, Moon Bin pun sama saja. Dilihatnya wanita yang terpaut usia dua tahun di atasnya itu tersenyum. Lawan mainnya dalam film yang tengah digarap ini membuatnya cukup mengenal wanita itu. "Blitz kamera di sekitar cukup mengganggu bukan? Bagaimana kalau kita mencari tempat untuk mengobrol?"

"Maafkan saya." Moon Bin melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Tepat pukul sepuluh. "Ini sudah terlalu larut. Saya masih memiliki jadwal yang cukup pagi besok." Lee Jang Mi mengangguk beberapa kali dengan bibir terlipat. Sepersekian detik senyumnya kembali merekah. "Kalau begitu, lain kali harus sempat." "Akan saya usahakan. Maafkan saya karena telah menolak aktris ternama seperti anda."

"Tidak." Lee Jang Mi mengibaskan tangan. Tawa kecilnya berderai halus. Helai rambunya yang jatuh ia selipkan ke balik telinga dengan anggun. "Tiak perlu seformal itu. Kau membuatku terlihat sangan tua." Moon Bin terkekeh. "Maaf jika itu membuat anda tidak nyaman." "Ya. Bukan masalah. Sampai jumpa kalau begitu."

"YAK!" Moon Bin meringis ngilu. Manajernya mencubit di lengan kiri. "Kau melewatkan kesempatan. Dasar bodoh." Moon Bin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tetapi manajernya hanya menghela napas. "Jadi, kau mau kemana sekarang sampai berani berbohong tentang jadwal?" Moon Bin tersenyum selebar mungkin. "Tentu saja pulang." Manajernya berdecak. "Semangat sekali untuk pulang."

"Tentu saja. Soalnya_" Moon Bin melirik jam tangannya sekali lagi. Pikirannya memutar ulang ingatan tentang beberapa kalimat yang diterimanya di ponsel.

"_ada yang menungguku pulang."

' _Binnie-a. Kau akan makan malam dimana?'_

"Aku pulang."

Moon Bin yakin suaranya sangat keras, begitu pun hentak langkah kakinya yang menjejak lantai dengan terburu-buru. Apartemennya dalam keadaan terang benderang, yakinlah Moon Bin penghuni lain apartemennya itu tengah terjaga.

"Eunwoo-ya, aku pu_"

Atau mungkin tidak. "_lang." Langkahnya yang terburu melambat tiba-tiba, berusaha meminimalisir suara. Satu langkah dari sofa putih panjang kesayangannya, ia berjongkok, menatap wajah yang terlelap dalam mimpi yang tidak terusik oleh ulahnya tadi. Moon Bin mengucap syukur dalam diam.

"Bosan menungguku, huh?" Senyumnya terkembang lebar, bak kuntum bunga musim semi. Puas mengamati, Moon Bin bangkit berdiri dan mengamati keadaan apartemennya. Di sofa yang lain dua kucingnya bergelung dengan nyaman, sama-sama terlelap. Diperiksanya dapur, dan ia temukan makanan yang hampir mendingin tersaji dan selembar post it menempel di mangkuk.

' _Kalau aku tertidur, hangatkan saja makanannya.'_

Ah, Eunwoo sudah memperhitungkan semuanya. Atau dia memang berniat tidur sedari awal? Pemikirannya yang terakhir membuahkan gelengan kepala. Wajar saja. Pikirnya. Ia yang memberitahu bahwa kepulangannya sekitar tengah malam. Moon Bin lekas mendudukkan diri. Persetan dengan makanan yang tak lagi mengepulkan asap. Ia lapar.

"Oh, Binnie-a, kau sudah pulang? Kapan?" Satu suapan terakhir terpaksa dihentikan Moon Bin. Eunwoo datang sembari mengusap kedua matanya yang memerah, terlihat sangat mengantuk. Ditariknya kursi di samping kiri, lalu ditariknya juga tangan Eunwoo hingga si empunya tangan duduk meski pun langsung meletakkan kepalanya di meja.

"Sudah cukup lama. Kenapa bangun?" Jemari Moon Bin refleks mengusap tangan dalam genggaman, kebiasaannya sejak beberapa minggu lalu. Eunwoo mendengus, tampak mengejek meski dengan mata tertutup karena kantuk. "Cara makanmu itu berisik." Moon Bin tertawa. Disingkirkannya piring dan mangkuk ke sisi lain meja lantas diletakkannya keplanya di sana, menhadap Eunwoo yang masih memejamkan mata.

"Sangat mengantuk? Pergilah ke kamar." Eunwoo hanya bergumam. Dahinya berkerut seperti ketika sedang kesal. "Aku serius." Eunwoo bergumam lagi. Moon Bin menghela napas.

"Eunwoo-ya. Besok aku libur." Eunwoo membuka sebelah matanya, seolah memastikan. "Ya, kesempatan yang langka." Moon Bin terkekeh. "Baguslah kau ingat cara mengurus tubuhmu." Lau hening. Lama. Hanya terdengar sesekali kekehan Moon Bin yang terus memperhatikan gerak gerik pria yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu. "Serius Eunwoo-ya. Kau harus pindah ke kamar. Perlu kugendong?" Maksud Moon Bin hany bercanda. Tetapi reaksi Eunwoo yang langsung membuka mata dan mengangkat kepalanya dari meja membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku berencana bepergian besok. Kau ingin ikut?" Masih ada sisa-sisa hening. Moon Bin menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaannya dan Eunwoo tampak berpikir. "Baiklah. Kau seharusnya tahu aku hampir menjadi fosil di tempat ini."

Moon Bin mengembangkan senyumnya. Dilihatnya Eunwoo beranjak dari tempat duduk dengan mata setengah terbuka. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau harus mandi." Moon Bin mengernyit bingung. Hidungnya lantas mengendus aroma tubuhnya sendiri. Tidak bau. Pikirnya. Seolah mengerti, Eunwoo kembali membuka mulut. "Aku tidak menyukai baunya."

Moon Bin masih dilanda kebingungan. Terus diendusnya aroam di tubuh bahkan hingga bayangan Eunwoo lenyap ditelan pintu kamar yag tertutup, Moon Bin masih melakukannya. "Apa yang salah dengan parfumku?" Diendusnya lagi dari lengan kanan sampai ke kiri. Tepat di sana Moon Bin berhenti sembari mempertajam indra penciumnnya. Ah, pantas saja. Ada aroma parfum wanita, meski samar-samar. Moon Bin baru ingat ia mengenakan pakaian bekas syuting sebelum adegan hujan-hujanan, dan ia sempat beradu akting dengan Lee Jang Mi menggunakan pakaian yang tengah dikenakannya saat ini. "Hidungnya tajam juga." Moon Bin berdecak kagum sebelum akhirnya menikmati suapan terakhirnya yang tertunda.

"Selamat tidur, Eunwoo-ya."

 **0~0~0~0**

Awan tipis warna kelabu menyapa di pagi itu begitu Moon Bin melangkahkan kaki keluar dari apartemennya bersama rintik gerimis. Niatnya yang semalam matang tiba-tiba saja goyah. Pasalnya, hawa dinginnya cukup mengganggu, membuatnya ingin tetap berada di atas tempat tidur, di bawah selimut dan berdua saja dengan Eunwoo. Abaikan pemikirannya yang terakhir. Tetapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Lagipula, orang yang ada dipikirannya beberapa saat lalu malah terlihat sangat antusias untuk bepergian.

"Jadi, kita akan kemana, Binnie-a?" Merasa bersalah jika harus memupus semangat itu, Moon Bin mengukir senyum di bibirnya. Matanya tetap fokus menatap jalanan di depan. "Ke tempat yang sangat penting untukku."

"Dimana?"

"Di kota sebelah."

"Berapa lama perjalanannya dengan mobil?"

"Sekitar tiga jam."

"Cukup dekat."

"Ya, begitulah. Sudah cukup lama aku tidak kesana. Aku terlalu sibuk."

"Memangnya siapa?"

"Ibuku, dan ayah tiriku."

"….."

"Sudah lama aku tidak mengunjungi mereka. Ya, rasanya tidak enak kalau aku terlalu santai di hari libur yang langka ini. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan dengan ini."

"Tentu. Tentu saja."

Selanjutnya hanya ada hening. Mendung di langit kian pekat, begitu pula gerimis yang kian merapat. Entah Moon Bin salah menafsirkan atau apa, tetapi atmosfer di dalam mobil pun seolah sama mendung.

"Eunwoo-ya?" Moon Bin merasa heran. Beberapa saat lalu, Eunwoolah yang paling antusias. Kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba meredup? Diliriknya sekilas pria itu, lantas sebuah dengusan hadir begitu saja. "Tertidur, huh? Sudah kukatakan ini memang terlalu pagi dan cuaca cukup dingin. Hah, aku juga masih ingin tidur."

Tetapi.. Moon Bin mengukir senyum di bibir. _Memang kapan lagi aku bisa pergi keluar berdua dengannya seperti ini?_

"Selamat tidur, Eunwoo-ya."

 **To Be Continued~~~**

 **A/N: helllloooooooooooooooooo…..**

 **Apa kabar semua? Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan ini *bow***

 **Bukan tanpa alasan saya menghilang dari dunia perffan and perbinuan. Apalah daya saya hanya seorang manusia biasa. Hiatus pun gak kasih kabar. Gomen kudasai~~~**

 **Ya, seperti yang kalian tahu, kelas XII adalah saat-saat nerakanya SMA. Saya sudah berusaha meluangkan waktu untuk mengetik di sela-sela jadwal ujian praktek, TO dan USBN, tetapi apalah daya, otak Cuma satu dan tangan Cuma dua, semuanya dipakai buat belajar. Rencananya, saya mau update Cassiopeia pas ultah Moon Bin, eh, gak kesampaian gara-gara saya bingung mau masukkin konflik yang mana. Terus, mau update di annivnya ASTRO, eh, gak sempet gara-gara UPRAK. Mau update di lain hari, eh, idenya mentok. Bertapalah saya mencari gaya penulisan baru buat ini fanfic. Jujur aja, waktu anniv ASTRO, fanfic ini udah ada dua halaman lebih sampai saya pede mau up. Pas diperiksa, jeng jeng jeng, gak ke save. Pundunglah saya.**

 **Dan, setelah bertapa sekian lama juga dijejali berbagai pengetahuan umum (kagak nyambung sih), hadirlah chapter ini. Yah, ini sebenernya belum selesai dan belum di revisi. But, berhubung ini ulang tahunnya pacar saya *Eunwoo* saya nyari mati dengan up ini chapter. Makannya, chapter ini pake judul TO THE GOD I HATE 1, soalnya kebagi 2. Alinya panjang banget. Tapi saya takut bakalan lewat tengah malem dan gue ngantuk, intinya gue gak bisa ngasih kado buat pacar gue (edan, lupa awalnya pake saya) sabodo teuing lah, kagok.**

 **Intinya, Happy Birthday Lee Dong Min alias Cha Eun Woo, pacar gue (disleding Bin). Lu makin bening aja bang, elah, gue kan makin tjintah (Ditendang ke bulan sama Bin)**

 **Oke, see you next time, kemungkinan selesai gue UN -_-**

 **Jangan salahin gue, plis. Salahin kenapa gue milih opsi fisika buat UN, kan gue musti belajar dengan edan.**

 **Terima review berupa saran, kritik, cacian dan makian asal bukan cucian. Cucian gue aja udah numpuk.**

 **Thanks buat yang udah review chapter-chapter sebelumnya.**

 **Ada typo, namanya juga ngebut. B)**

 **Good bye**

 **Salam tjintah**

 **Daun Momiji**


	6. pengumuman

Etto...

Emm...

Ano...

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkhhhhhhhhhhhhh...!

Gomen, gomen, gomen *bungkuksembilanpuluhderajat*

Kenapa ff ini diberhentikan? Pasti ada yang mau protesplus sumpah serapah.

Tapi... tapi...

Setelah merenung beberapa waktu, saya sadar diri, bahwa menulis novel romance bertabur drama bukanlah makanan yang bisa saya makan dengan lahap. (T_T)

Beberapa kali saya mencoba untuk melanjutkan, hasilnya tidak mencapai apa yang saya inginkan.

Saya akhirnya menyadari saya memang hanya bisa menulis drama romance versi cerpen. Kalau terlalu panjang akhirnya akan berujung menyakitkan.

Dan yang saya sadari juga, saya lebih bisa fokus pada hal-hal gelap. Pembunuhan, balas dendam yang menyakitkan, dan hal-hal gelap lainnya.

Oleh karena itu, saya memutuskan untuk me-remake Cassiopeia, mengubahnya menjadi sebuah cerita yang gelap dan jantan *?*, dengan judul Re-Write. Rewrite ini sebenarnya udah jadi konsep sejak ak ada di kelas 11, tapi gara-gara bukunya hilang, jadinya lupa. Nah, sekarang bukunya ketemu lagi.

Cuplikannya:

 _ **RE-WRITE**_

" _ **Mari menulis kembali, dan akan kuubah skenario menjiikan yang dikarang oleh sutradara payah bernama Tuhan."**_

Nah, itulah gaya penulisan saya yang sebenarnya.

Pst, saya adalah anak berwajah baik berpikiran pemberontak. Makannya dulu sempet gak sepaham sama guru waktu bikin cerpen. Wkwkwkwkwk


End file.
